


Убедительные аргументы

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Немного о кризисе отношений на троих





	Убедительные аргументы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался на Хайкью-ШВ 3.0 за команду Куроо/Кенма/Дайшо на diary.ru (внеконкурс)

— Мы могли бы поиграть в волейбол, — заметил Кенма.

— Нет.

— Но тебе хочется.

— Да, — признался Дайшо, — но нет.

Кенма вздохнул. Хандрил Дайшо редко, но Кенме совершенно не нравилось, каким он становился. Уязвимым. Несчастным. В такие минуты Кенма ощущал себя в чем-то виноватым, это иррациональное чувство не имело никаких под собой оснований, и оттого еще больше напрягало. Обычно из этого состояния его легко выводил Куроо — точнее, не его, а Дайшо — и тот быстро становился привычным собой, но Куроо задерживался, а Кенма такими способностями не обладал.

Он подобрался к Дайшо — тот следил настороженно, словно ожидал подвоха, и не сказать, что зря, — приткнулся к теплому боку, подобрав колени, и обвил руками, вслушиваясь в размеренный стук сердца.

— Это запрещенный прием,— проворчал Дайшо.

— Угу, — под ладонью ровно стучало сердце, а еще Дайшо начал расслабляться, медленно, но заметно. Кенма погладил бок, нырнул под футболку и прижался ладонью к теплой коже. Дайшо расслабленно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, и Кенма не удержался — потерся носом о шею, прихватил зубами кожу и легонько сжал.

Дайшо задышал чаще, на щеках появились красные пятна.

— Если что, я уже согласен на волейбол, — сказал он, вздрагивая, пока Кенма вел ладонью ему по боку — от бедра до подмышки.

— Ммм, — Кенма еще раз потерся носом, — я передумал.

— Кенма, — Дайшо снова напрягся, и Кенма остановился. — Не надо.

— Почему?

— Давай подождем Куроо.

— Зачем?

— Без него как-то не хочется.

Кенма отстранился и, покачиваясь на пятках, критически осмотрел Дайшо. Домашние штаны спереди внушительно приподнимались, натягивая ткань, по которой расплывалось влажное пятнышко.

Дайшо свел ноги.

Так. Что он там себе надумал.

— Глупости, — Кенма положил ладонь Дайшо на пах, сжал руку, чувствуя тепло и твердость члена через ткань. Собственно возбуждение накатывало медленно, но неотвратимо; иногда Кенма не любил собственный организм за такую яркую реакцию, когда не получалось держать себя в руках. Иногда. Очень редко. Кенма толкнул Дайшо руками в плечи, заваливая его на диван, и сел ему на бедра. Потерся ягодицами о твердость члена.

— Куроо… — начал Дайшо.

— Куро сам не знает, когда появится. А мне не нравится, когда ты в таком состоянии, — прямо сказал Кенма.

— Ты меня решил пожалеть? Подготовить к его появлению? Не хочешь, чтобы он видел мою кислую рожу? 

Дайшо говорил ехидно, щурил глаза, узкие губы растягивались в вызывающей ухмылке, от которой Кенме — в их худшие годы — хотелось ему хорошенько врезать. А потом до него дошло. Он сидел и смотрел, а с лица Дайшо медленно сходила усмешка. Он дернулся, словно собирался встать, и Кенма очнулся.

Ну что за идиот. Причем это в равной степени относилось и к Дайшо, и к самому Кенме.

Он навалился на Дайшо, прижимая ему руки над головой, и наклонился к его лицу так близко, что мог пересчитать каждую подрагивающую ресницу. На самых кончиках они у Дайшо были угольно-черные, а ближе к векам светлели. Хотя самые красивые глаза в их компании все равно были у Куроо — приходилось это признать.

Дайшо смотрел так странно, что Кенме стало не по себе.

— Чего? — грубовато спросил он и сжал руки крепче. Вообще-то Дайшо был сильнее, и, если бы захотел, мог вырваться. С другой стороны, позиция у Кенмы была выигрышнее, к тому же побеждает обычно тот, чья задница давит на член.

— У тебя красивые глаза.

Щеки начала медленно заливать краска.

— Что за ерунда, — пробормотал Кенма. — Обычные глаза. — И решил все-таки прояснить, пока Дайшо опять не заморочил ему голову: — Я хочу тебя. Я хочу Куро. Я люблю вас обоих. По-разному. Но одинаково сильно. И меня огорчает, когда ты, — Кенма перевел дух, — или Куро — любой из вас — в плохом настроении. — Последние слова прозвучали почти жалобно, и Кенма подосадовал на себя. Все-таки, где Куро, когда он так нужен? Он-то смог бы объяснить Дайшо все намного лучше.

А Дайшо смотрел так растерянно, что Кенма опять начал краснеть. Вот и разговаривай с таким на сложные темы. А потом он пошевелился, меняя положение, и Кенма осознал, что у него — у них обоих — до сих пор стоит. И возбуждение, скопившееся в промежности, стало обжигающе горячим, ярким настолько, что хотелось просто содрать с Дайшо штаны и вставить ему без лишних разговоров.

Когда Дайшо снова шевельнулся, Кенма понял, что тот беззастенчиво трется о его задницу, и от этих движений по позвоночнику прокатываются волны удовольствия. Смотрел при этом Дайшо из-под полуприкрытых век так жадно, что у Кенмы сжимался желудок. 

Он скатился с Дайшо, стащил с себя одежду и замер над ним, сжимая в руке флакон со смазкой. Дайшо тяжело дышал, его грудь поднималась и опускалась, а штаны спереди были влажными. Он скользил ленивым взглядом по Кенме — от макушки до паха — и от этого взгляда пробирало дрожью. Кенма подцепил резинку штанов, сунул пальцы внутрь — горячо, влажно, гладко, — а потом одним движением стянул их сразу до колен вместе с трусами. Длинный толстый член, мокрый от смазки, с красной натертой головкой, стоял так сильно, что сразу же прижался к животу. Дайшо пошевелился, разводя ноги и сгибая их в коленях, а Кенма, не отрывая от него взгляда, выдавил на пальцы немного смазки. Все так же, не отрывая взгляда, забрался на диван и сел между раздвинутых ног. 

Дайшо уронил руку себе на живот, задел головку члена тыльной стороной ладони и, закусив губу, потрогал себя. Кожа у него порозовела, а Кенма сглотнул враз ставшую вязкой слюну. В промежности у Дайшо было горячо и влажно, Кенма нащупал скользкими пальцами кольцо мышц и погладил, мягко толкаясь внутрь средним. Дайшо сжал головку и подтянул колени к груди, а Кенма подобрался ближе, почти упираясь в ягодицы. Толкнулся пальцем глубже, вытащил и вставил сразу два. Дайшо замычал, выгибаясь, терзая свой член, сжимая мошонку.

Кенма медленно разводил пальцы, нащупывая в глубине уплотнение, надавил — и Дайшо вскрикнул, разметав руки и вскинув бедра. А Кенма убрал пальцы и прижался головкой ко входу. 

— Узко, — пробормотал он. — Скажи, пожалуйста, если будет больно…

Вместо ответа Дайшо насадился на Кенму и длинно, протяжно застонал. Горячие тугие мышцы стиснули член, и Кенма сложился пополам, пережидая возбуждение, брызнувшее в мошонку. Дайшо тяжело дышал, стискивал руками Кенму вокруг талии, гладил по ягодицам, и от этого было совсем сложно держать себя в руках. А еще штаны мешали, и Кенма содрал их одной рукой, прижался губами к острой коленке.

Он двинулся, когда багровый туман перед глазами рассеялся, а оргазм отступил, свернулся кольцами. Дайшо низко, коротко застонал, когда Кенма толкнулся на пробу, снова сжался вокруг члена, глядя затуманенно и возбужденно.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Кенма толкнулся еще раз, задыхаясь от желания, а Дайшо напрягся.

— Я дома! — весело сказал Куро, а Кенма задвигался в Дайшо, кусая губы и пытаясь не представлять, как они двое сейчас выглядят — Кенма с голой задницей, Дайшо с задранными ногами. Толчки стали глубже, мощнее, и Дайшо снова застонал.

— Что вы тут… Ох твою мать, — у Куро аж сел голос, и Кенма низко наклонил голову, чтобы тот не сейчас не видел его возбужденного лица. — Ох твою мать.

Дайшо стонал в голос и вкидывал бедра каждый раз, когда Кенма ему вставлял. Что-то шумно стукнуло о пол, раздался шорох — Куро торопливо раздевался, не отводя от них с Дайшо взгляда, и Кенма понял, что, кажется, сейчас…

Он перехватил член у основания и сжал, обрывая подступающий оргазм. Медленно вытащил блестящий от смазки член, поелозил по промежности мягкой, гладко выбритой, потерся головкой о растянутый красный вход и, наконец, посмотрел на Куро.

— Ты знал, что Дайшо придурок?

— Конечно, — живо откликнулся Куро и облизал губы. — Всегда знал.

Он наклонился над Дайшо, накрывая своим теплом, своим запахом, провел языком ему по губам и потом поцеловал, подложив ладонь под голову, а второй рукой лаская стоящий член. Потеребил яички, и Дайшо застонал ему в рот, жмурясь.

Кенма подхватил Дайшо под колени — и снова толкнулся. Дайшо вцепился рукой в обивку дивана, мышцы на груди напряглись, а пальцы Куро скользнули дальше, прямо ко входу, который сейчас растягивал член Кенмы.

— Куро, — позвал Кенма, задыхаясь, — я и так сейчас…

Куро в ответ погладил Кенму по животу и убрал руку, продолжив ласкать тугие яички Дайшо. Они все еще целовались, лохматая макушка Куро двигалась, словно он насаживался ртом на язык Дайшо, и это, кажется, стало последней каплей.

Кенма вставил Дайшо до упора, задвигался, теряясь в ощущениях, запахах, образах; голова кружилась, и он дрочил Дайшо, задевая пальцы Куро, и снова вставлял ему — все наращивая и наращивая темп, пока Дайшо не начал вскидывать бедра ему навстречу, сжиматься при каждом толчке, тянуть Кенму на себя.

Оргазм пронесся по телу, как взрыв, Кенма со стоном выплеснулся, натягивая Дайшо на себя, и рухнул, опустошенный. Дайшо ерзал и тяжело дышал, он еще не кончил и, кажется, был недоволен, но Кенма не мог себя заставить даже поднять руку — слишком тяжело. Он открыл глаза, когда почувствовал прикосновение пальцев к подбородку: Куро смотрел мягко и нежно, и Кенма потянулся целоваться. А что. Он тоже хотел. У Куро был вкус Дайшо, и это было ровно то, что нужно. 

Кенма с трудом отстранился — из заднего прохода Дайшо вытекала сперма тонкой извилистой струйкой — а потом диван прогнулся над тяжестью Куро.

— Господи, — пробормотал он, — я, кажется, кончу раньше, чем вставлю. 

— Скорострельщик, — выдохнул Дайшо насмешливо и раздвинул ноги.

— Да чтоб тебя, — губы Куро разъехались в ухмылке, а Кенма подумал, что он, кажется, переоценил степень своей усталости. Потому что смотреть, как Куроо вставляет в растянутое отверстие член было — да ладно, это было до головокружения возбуждающе. Не то чтобы раньше такого не случалось, но обычно они кончали разом, или менялись, потому что хотелось попробовать всего, или что-то еще…

Он жадно смотрел, как Куро делает свой первый толчок. Член у Куро был намного больше, чем у Кенмы, и Дайшо прикусил губу, тяжело дыша.

— Давай, — шептал Куро, поглаживая Дайшо по бедру. — Давай, ты такой горячий и растянутый, а еще мокрый, Кенма хорошо постарался. Да? Господи, я сейчас кончу… — в их общей постели только Куро нес всякий бред, и Кенма каждый раз заводился по новой.

Когда Куро задвигался, жестко, ритмично, вбиваясь в Дайшо так, словно каждый толчок был у него последний, Кенма залип на мускулистой спине и сильных бедрах. Дайшо дрочил себе и стонал в голос, метался, хватаясь за Куро, и Кенма подобрался ближе.

Наклонился над пахом, и Дайшо с Куроо замерли, тяжело дыша. А потом Кенма взял в рот. Вобрал в себя член целиком, солоноватый, остро пахнущий смазкой, такой горячий, что собственная слюна казалась прохладной. Когда Куро снова задвигался, член толкнулся в горло, а Кенма начал сосать. Толчки становились все сильнее, Дайшо, кажется, закрывал себе рот рукой, чтобы не орать во весь голос, а Куро вскрикивал при каждом движении, мышцы на его руках вздулись и блестели, покрытые потом. Кенма толкнулся языком прямо в устье. И Дайшо все-таки закричал, извиваясь, наполняя рот спермой. Ему хрипло вторил Куроо, вбиваясь долгими, судорожными толчками — а потом застыл, тяжело дыша, опираясь на руки.

Кенма отстранился, осторожно сглатывая сперму и изучая свои ощущения. Раньше он такого никогда не делал. Вкус оказался странным. Терпким, густым, немного кисловатым — чем-то похожим на самого Дайшо. Пожалуй, ему нравилось.

Он вытянулся рядом с Дайшо, глядя, как с другого бока устраивается Куро. Дайшо сыто потянулся, поерзал задницей — там, наверное, здоровенное мокрое пятно — но вставать не захотел. Просто взял Кенму и Куро за руки, которые положил себе на живот, и блаженно закрыл глаза.

Кенма огляделся, нашел за головой покрывало и натянул на всех троих, а Куро перевернулся на бок и, подперев голову рукой, задумчиво выписывал на груди у Дайшо восьмерки.

— Так что у вас случилось? — негромко спросил Куро, когда Дайшо закрыл глаза и совсем затих. — То есть я знаю, что он придурок, но что на этот раз?

— Я все слышу, — пробормотал Дайшо сонно, и Кенма потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. Тот охотно ответил, был мягким и каким-то уютным, и от нежности щипало в горле. 

Кенма поднял голову — Куроо улыбался чуть насмешливо, но ласково.

— Он решил, что трахаясь с нами поодиночке, разрушает наши с тобой, ммм, отношения. — Куро изумленно вытаращился, и Кенма тяжело вздохнул: — Просто не спрашивай. Я не знаю, как это ему пришло в голову.

— А я-то думаю, чего он иногда отвергает мои порывы… — Куро покачал головой. — Оказывается, это потому что тебя не было? Вот придурок.

— Я думал, мы давно прошли эти загоны. — признался Кенма, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Дайшо.

— Ну, — Куро легонько щелкнул Кенму по носу и засмеялся, когда тот поморщился. — Тогда придется еще поработать над этим.

— Угу, — отозвался Кенма, уплывая в сон. Обязательно.

Дайшо спал, крепко сжимая их руки.


End file.
